parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story (TheCartoonMan6107 Version)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Toy Story". It will appeared on Youtube on November 22, 2017. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Buzz Lightyear - Finn (Adventure Time) *Mr. Potato Head - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Hamm - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Bo Peep - Lena (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Sarge - Yogi Bear *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Hanna Barbera Animals *Andy - Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians) *Mrs. Davis - Cinderella *Molly - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *RC - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Lenny - Fear (Inside Out) *Mr. Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Spell - Norm (Norm of the North) *Robot - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rocky Gibraltar - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Snake - Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Troll Dolls - Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Sid Phillips - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Hannah Phillips - Tip Tucci (Home) *Scud - Chief (The Fox and The Hound) *Combat Carl - James (Thomas and Friends) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of Cola Cult' *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Monkeys - Fraggles (Fraggle Rock) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Nella the Princess Knight/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Baby Face - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Legs - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) *Hand-in-the-Box - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Roller Bob - Finley (Space Chickens in Space) *Frog - Rod (Top Wing) *Jingle Joe - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Ducky - Donald Duck (Disney) *Rockmobile - Elliot (Pete's Dragon (1977)) *Walking Car - Robin (The Lego Batman Movie) *Burned Rag Doll - Blair (Sunny Day) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Shoe & Fish (The Boxtrolls) *Sally Doll - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Scene Index: *Character Story Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Character Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Character Story Part 3 - "The Perfect Presents" *Character Story Part 4 - Finn the Space Ranger *Character Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Character Story Part 6 - Theo and Finn Fight/Melvin Sneedly *Character Story Part 7 - Who Will Jamie Pick?/A Heatlhy Accused *Character Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Character Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Character Story Part 10 - Finn Meets the Animals *Character Story Part 11 - At Melvin Sneedly's House *Character Story Part 12 - Playtime with Draco *Character Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Character Story Part 14 - Finn's Bandage *Character Story Part 15 - Melvin's Window to Jamie's *Character Story Part 16 - The Big One *Character Story Part 17 - Finn, I Can't Do This Without You *Character Story Part 18 - Theo Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Character Story Part 19 - Play Nice! *Character Story Part 20 - The Chase *Character Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Character Story Part 22 - Christmas at Jamie's House *Character Story Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Gnomeo & Juliet *The Princess and the Frog *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *The Secret Life of Pets *The Good Dinosaur *Monsters, Inc. *Rise of the Guardians *Cars 1 & 3 *Inside Out *Shark Tale *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *Big Hero 6 *Norm of the North *Bambi *Yogi's Ark Lark *Cinderella 1, 2 & 3 *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Adventure Time *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *The Fox and The Hound *Fraggle Rock *Thomas and Friends *Ice Age 3 & 5 *The Yogi Bear Show *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Home *Nella the Princess Knight *The Good Dinosaur *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Wander Over Yonder *Space Chickens in Space *Top Wing *Fish Hooks *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Pete's Dragon (1977) *Plane 1 & 2 *The Lego Batman Movie *Sunny Day *Ned's Newt *The Boxtrolls *My Life as a Teenage Robot Gallery: Theo.png|Theo as Sheriff Woody FinnelhumanoRJS.png|Finn as Buzz Lightyear Gnomeo_sherlock_gnomes.png|Gnomeo as Mr. Potato Head Max_the_secret_life_of_pets.png|Max as Slinky Dog Arlo_the_good_dinosaur.png|Arlo as Rex 5%2B.png|Louis as Hamm Lena.png|Lena as Bo Peep thD0QQO253.jpg|Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves Yogi-bear-4.png|Yogi Bear as Sarge jamie-bennett-rise-of-the-guardians-7.1.jpg|Jamie Bennett as Andy Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg|Cinderella as Mrs. Davis Boo.jpg|Boo as Molly Dusty-Planes.png|Dusty Crophopper as RC Melvin captain underpants movie.png|Melvin Sneedly as Sid Phillips Char 131806.jpg|Tip as Hannah Phillips Chief (The Fox and the Hound).jpg|Chief as Scud See also *Character Story 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Version) (Following) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube